Black Box
by CobaltTungsten
Summary: A loving boyfriend goes home to surprise the love of his life.


I quietly walk up to Susan's house, being careful not to let her see me if she were to look out a window. Normally I'm not off work for another few hours, but I got permission to leave early tonight. It didn't take much to convince my boss once I told him that I was going to finally pop the question to my girlfriend. I may have gotten carried away though, I had an errand to run before coming over to see her almost killed me, or so it seemed. Enough about me though, tonight is about her.

 _Her car is in the driveway, perfect._ I think to myself. I had timed it all just right. Making sure not to be too loud I grab my keys and insert them into the lock. I turn it ever so slightly and hear the light 'Click' of the door unlocking. I open the door just wide enough for me to carefully squeeze through and not rustle the flowers I brought with me. Once I shut the door and lock it behind me I can easily hear water running from the shower upstairs.

I smile lightly to myself when I hear the clacking of paws on the floor next to me. It was her dog Chester, a Mastiff/Terrier mix. I bend down and let him sniff my hand and the flowers before petting him lightly on the head.

"I'm sorry boy, I'm going to have to put you out back. You're going to give away my surprise. I promise to save you some scraps this time." I gently led him to the back door, I gave him a friendly pat on the back as he left willingly. I'll admit, I didn't like Chester much when I first met him. He was all teeth and bark, he's since gotten to know me better and I him. He's not so bad. I turn to go up the stairs and see the table has already been set, plates, forks, knives, candles-

I take a breath in and I smile widely. She's already even finished dinner. I love her cooking, but she always saves the best for our anniversary. Is it any wonder why I want to marry this woman? As I go up the stairs I'm careful to avoid the few stairs that creak, it would really ruin the surprise. I make my way through the hallway and into her room. It's only a little bit of a mess, not bad at all, just enough to know someone lives there.

I look around, wondering where to put everything. Nightstand? No… she might miss it. Closet? No, she might've taken her clothes into the bathroom with her and might not look inside. The floor is out of the question. The foot of the bed should work, plus if I hide inside the closet and keep it open just a crack I can see her and she probably won't see me. As I set the flowers down on the bed my other hand reaches into my pocket and pulls out the small black box. I feel light headed but excited, in this small box is all of my love for Susan. I set it down next to the flowers, the setting ready. I open the closet and close it most of the way, just letting it stay open enough just to barely make out the flowers and bed.

Several minutes pass, and I do begin wondering if this might actually come off as a bit creepy. Perhaps it would be better if I waited in the Kitchen? Or, I still had time to make it to the door, wait there and knock… she would answer and I would be on my knee with the box-

The water stops in the bathroom. _Well… too late now. Going with plan A._ Moments later Susan walks in with a towel around her, using another to dry off her hair. She pauses when she looks at the flowers, then walks to the window. Probably to check for my car… too bad for her I parked it around the corner. I didn't want her seeing me driving up and giving away my surprise. Walking back into view, she tilts her head and smiles quizzically. She bends down to grab the box, stopping only for a moment to smell the flowers. She turns the box in her hands, obviously guessing and anticipating what might be inside.

And then… it happens. She opens the box, and almost immediately she gasps in surprise and a hand covers her mouth. I smile widely and a sense of relief floods me. She loves it! Inside the box is the ring from the man who stood between our love. For years I tried convincing him to just leave, that she was unhappy with him and had done everything in her power to let me know that it was always supposed to be just us. I brought her the ring as proof that we were finally able to be just us, together. Although, I'll admit, in my haste I hadn't quite taken into factor that his finger had swollen up to the point where I wouldn't be able to get it off, so I just took the finger with it. But… details, right?

Almost as if she was able to sense me she looks up, right at the closet where I was trying to stand so quietly. Her eyes go wide and fill with tears, causing me to feel such joy and love. Her happiness is all I've every wanted.

 _She's already seen me in here… I might as well go and propose right now. No better time, I'd say._ Nervously I step out of the darkness of the closet and into the light of her room…


End file.
